


no one

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, OK maybe another fic of f&f au, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: Archer and Virginia meet, fall in love (?), and plan heists Bonnie and Clyde style.





	no one

**Author's Note:**

> renamed to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQqyCeKf8rw)

Virginia paints her lips in neon blue and looks straight in the mirror. She's the Queen of Tokyo streets, both by inheritance and right – so the engine of her car rumbles louder than of the rest. Her father, however, has long been dreaming of finding her a king, and therefore, like in those old fairytales that her mother used to tell her before bed, dozens of dozens of good fellows gather under the windows of their house, ready to fight for her hand. The most desperate aim for the heart as well, though everyone here knows the young heiress is harsher than everlasting ice.

Of course, she has no doubt in this. All these people need only her father's money, so they're desperately trying to overtake each other in dangerous and hardly legal races. Day after day. With a break for flashy vulgar parties, thrown up in her honor. She should not choose – father's word is the law – despite the fact that in competition, whether honest or not, she'd likely be able to overtake a good half of them. If not all. Right away.

◎

Virginia catches her hair with a thin hairpin and clicks her heels over the steps of pink marble. Inside her mansion blooms music of another festivity while more men stand on the threshold; her eyes fashion only one, and not by the number of jewelry hung on him. Rather, he hitches up with eyes – lively and hot – with clothes – inexpensive and torn – and with a manner of speaking – funny and carefree. He's so unlike all those who have already managed to participate in races that for a moment she is lost. Freezes like an ice statue, folding hands in front of herself and appraisingly glancing over him. He catches it, spreads lips in a kind smile, and a little later pulls her down, away from the din and closer to the sky strewn with night lights. There are no stars here, for the giant megapolis is used to living without them.

His name is Archer, just Archer. She sits, covered with his jacket, and feels a strange tingling somewhere in the chest area.

◎

Virginia sprays an expensive perfume with notes of lemon and thyme over her neck and hides a folding knife in a shoe. She's still the Queen of these streets, even though now the title disgusts her more than ever. It was easier to dissolve in dear Archer's hands, easier than she's imagined – he didn't care who she was born; didn't care about her father threatening their already shaky relationship that tongue doesn't turn to call this. She tells him about herself; he beats the strongest candidate. Their marriage is not beneficial to anyone, and assassination attempts of young Mr. Nobody become more and more frequent, so together they decide to steal as much money as possible and escape this city and country. Archer gives her a sense of adrenaline long faded over the years of ruling. She gives him a sense to continue the fight for his life, which he once nearly ended off under the yoke of troubles and pain.

Together they, perhaps, will be exactly that couple of thieves people make legends about.


End file.
